Nadia And the Naked Pig Part 2
Introduction: Nadia And The Naked Pig Part 2 is the ninth episode of Fairy Tales of Nadia, released in December 6th, 2013. 'Plot' Nadia was awaken from death after she realized that she can respawn like Video game characters when she met Dania, the spirit that porvided her her super powers,she was given 16 hours to fight the beast, however getting addtional powers made her develop a very bad attitude thinking That fighting alone will guarantee victory, however Dania appeared from nowhere to take Nadia's additional powers away. upon Feeling guilty, Nadia promptly leaves the battle field, leaving Sam, Fathia and UNNAMED Facing the huge beast whom hadd revived along with Nadia, Later She was inspired by The Naked Pig Who appeared in her tear to get back to the battle field and help her friends to save the land, upon uniting all forces with her friends, Dwanka has been saved, The beast was destroyed leaving the Naked Pig alive, Later the King had thanked The gang for saving him and his son, leaving Nadia appologize to The king and his son, then she apologized to Samantha after returning to the real world leaving her learned a valued lesson. 'Trivia': *This Episode shows Fathia's real damaged hair upon losing her wig. *This episode suggests that Dania Was a Persian, this contradicts the fact that Persans Hate Arabs, especially when Dania Provides Naida powers, which Nadia is a Semi-Arab. *Screen Shots from Fairy's Birth, Nadia And The Naked Pig Part 1, and Imperian War 1 were used as a Flashback moment. *The Picture of Dania and The Dragon was re-used in a scene other being a Background image for The Forum, She Was depicted totally Naked in the premium version, while she was Given clothes in the Regular version. *Some of the Shots were used in Nadia's Memories: **The Scene of Samantha in Bikini from Give Nadia A Break. **Jihed Escaping to a Taxi car from Tape My Barrels Please **A brutally killed ape from Imperian War 2 **And A dissapointed Naked Pig from: Nadia And The Naked Pig Part 1. *This is the first Episode in where Dania has made her first appearance. *One Of Nadia's eyes becomes cyan, this suggests that Nadia still has Dania's powers. *This is the Second Time travel since the First was in :Imperian War 1. 'Bonus for the premium membership:' Inside the Forum's database, A copy for premium members that contains extra things to use: 'Replaced Pictures': *The scene of Nadia suffering had nipples in the premium version, however, they were absent in the regular version. *The Picture of Dania and The Dragon Was depicted totally Naked in the premium version, while she was Given clothes in the Regular version, in the same scene, the writing in farsi " اژدها شخص سادة و معصوم", Means "Dragon Babe" , while in the Regular version, it was written in farsi "دختر اژدها" which means "Dragon Girl". 'References:' Lot of external screenshot were taken from different series and Web sites: *A screenshot from Forum Promotion *A screenshot from Forum Hour *A Funny Tanks Screenshot from Mario Forever *A clip from a song performed by Camélia JordanaGive Nadia A Break *Bender from Futurama *Homer Simpson from The Simpsons, Like it was seen the first time in Give Nadia A Break *A screenshot from Tomorrow Comes Today by The Gorillaz *A screenshot from Sweeney Todd. *Sailor Mouth scene from SpongeBob SquarePants *Peter Griffin's fight scene from Family Guy The Waste design was modeled after Water Dragon 'Author Notes:' I hope that you enjoy it! Category:Season 1 Category:The Curse of The Skull shell